Misunderstanding
by Rielence
Summary: Link gets himself deep in a problem. Review!


Patrice was sitting on her bench as always, having a staring contest with the wall. She was sure she'd win eventually. She was also thinking about that boy in green that always came sprinting in. He had at least three shields in the item check at all times. He also had many potions and bottles. She wondered what he was doing. He would come in every couple of days, sometimes wounded. She never once asked what he was doing though. Right then, the boy in green ran in, arm clenched around a red part of his tunic. He was hurt alright. He ran up to Patrice and blurted in a hurry.

"Patrice! I need that red potion I'm storing here!"

She handed it to him and he quickly gulped it down.

"Thanks, you're a life saver."

"Oh..." Patrice said in shock, blushing.

"What's wrong?" Link asked her.

"Oh nothing, it's not like 'Oh, that guy's back' or anything. But if you think about how often we meet, you have to admit that our relationship has gone beyond employee and customer, you know?"

Link didn't understand what she was saying.

"Oh no... I didn't mean to... What am I saying?! Please forget everything I just said. Okay?"

"Okay," Link said, uneasy with the entire conversation. "Later." Then he ran off.

**One week later,**

Link had been coming ever once and a while still. Patrice was being extra nice to him. He still didn't understand that she was flirting with him. He walked in and when she saw him, she bolted up and stood firm.

"Oh! You... You came to see me! I'm so happy!"

"That's right," Link answered, not understanding why she was so happy.

"You... make me so happy... I think I'm going to kneel over... Lately, when I think about you, my head gets all fuzzy, my heart races, I get short of breath, and I feel all dizzy... You don't think... Could this be..."

"Sounds bad," Link said, worring about her being sick or something, still not understanding.

"Oh, you're such a tease... Whoops. Kinda forgot myself there. Back to work! Now where was I? Oh yeah, I was going to ask you if you wanted me to take care of you forever...

"Sure," Link said. Why wouldn't he want someone taking care of his stuff forever? He really didn't get it.

"Really...? That makes me so happy... Oh no! I'm So sorry! I need to learn how to keep my delirious dreams in check. … No, wait... Ahh! I mean, are there some items you want me to check? _Darling_?"

Link didn't react to her calling him darling. The potion lady called him darling and swettie, so he was used to it. He just answered, "Please," He was in a real hurry.

He got his item and ran off once again.

**The next day,**

Link walked into the Bazzar, Patrice shot up again. He walked up to her and she blurted out.

"Welcome my darling! I've been waiting for you! You can trust me with anything! Errr, your stuff, I mean... Anything you want me to hold on to?"

"Yes please!"

"See you next time!"

Link then left.

**One week later,**

Link walked in, with his new Master Sword. Zelda had just given it to him, now he needed to find the triforce to free her. He walked up to Patrice to get his shield.

"Hi Patrice,"

"Hello Darling! I uhh... _I want you to visit me at my house tonight_. I have something I need to say."

"Okay,"

Link got his shield and left. At 7:30, he entered Patrice's house. She beamed at the sight of him. He walked over to her. She reached in and hugged him.

"Link... You came to see me. Thank you. The truth is... There's something I'm just dying to get off my chest, Link.I'm just going to ask you something point-blank okay? What do you think about me?"

"I like you," Why wouldn't he? She was always nice to him. But she meant a different kind of like...

"You do! Really? You're not lying?!

"Really,"

"I'm so happy! I feel like I'm in a dream! I have to hear it again, just to be sure! Do you really, really, really like me?"

"I do,"

"Thank you! I love you so much darling! I'm so sorry I doubted you and put you through all that questioning!"

"Love?" Link mumbled to himself.

"I'll see you again at the item check darling!"

"Wait a minute..."

Link was interrupted by Patrice grabbing him by his tunic's collar and pressing her lips to his. He basically jumped out of his skeleton. He was so shocked.

_She was talking about relationships the whole time! Oh no, what about Zelda? I'm such a jerk! _He yelled at himself in his mind.

After about 30 seconds, Patrice let go. Link was surprised she didn't need to take a breath sooner. After that, he left. And he made due without everything that he had stored in the item check, and never went into the Bazzar again.

**THE END**

** A/N Okay guys, I have really bad writers block. I'll continue Rise of Evil soon. I already have the ending planned. Only about two more chapters left. In case you didn't know, this is just a novilization of the 'Patrice My Darling' Side-quest in ****The legend of Zelda Skyward Sword. Review if it's worth it, and see ya all later**

** Rielence, signing off.**


End file.
